


День памяти и листьев

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, TinARu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Наступает время воспоминаний для Квентина и Элиота.





	День памяти и листьев

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Монстр, весь текст — пьяные воспоминания Квентина и Элиота об их долгой жизни в Филлори.

Звон и смех они услышали еще при входе в квартиру. Марго даже на секунду подняла руки для заклинания, что одновременно с ней сделала и Джулия, но обе быстро поняли, что это ни к чему. Потому что в гостиной бездуховно набирались Кью и Эл.

Бутылок было много, в воздухе стоял сигаретный дым, а двое пьяниц быстро обнаружились на диване. Сидели они почти в обнимку, плечом к плечу, рука Элиота — на спинке дивана за спиной Кью, рука Кью — на колене Эла. Картина была привычной. Сразу после убийства Монстра они стали неразлучны. Никто не видел Элиота без Квентина и наоборот. Марго разве что пару раз оставалась наедине с Элом, Джулия рассказывала об аналогичных попытках провести время с Кью. Безнадежно, однако никто не возражал. Было очевидно, что лучшей терапии для обоих не придумаешь. Квентин при Элиоте не был похож на суицидника, наглотавшегося таблеток, Элиот в присутствии Квентина не превращался в спившегося алкоголика с посттравматическим синдромом. И всех это правда устраивало.

Однако происходящее здесь… Удивляло. Нет, Кью и Эл уже устраивали себе праздники непослушания, например, когда решили провести секс-марафон, или когда позвали всех на пикник в Филлори. Но это…

— …а помнишь, когда он копал грядки три дня, только чтобы мы не видели, как он смущен, — тихо засмеялся Кью, утыкаясь носом в плечо Элиота. Тот в ответ громко захохотал. Марго смотрела и не могла насмотреться на этих двух совершенно пьяных, но счастливых мужчин. — Марго, Джулс, вы здесь!

— Дорогие мои, раз вы почтили нас своим присутствием, не передадите ли Неру Даволу из вон той дальней коробки? — пьяно захихикал Элиот и, стоило слегка шокированной Джулии выполнить его просьбу, тут же выхватил из ее рук бутылку вина. — Мерси боку, мон шери.

Марго переглянулась с Джулией и скинула с себя жакет. Странное чувство нереалистичности кружило голову, но уходить не хотелось. Не было впечатления, что они помешали чему-то сокровенному. Джулия рядом, видимо, ощущала нечто схожее, поэтому размотала шарф, и вместе они сели на диван напротив. Элиот между тем деловито откупорил эффектном жестом руки пробку — заклинание, которое ему было известно даже слишком хорошо — и принялся озираться по сторонам.

— Дорогой, где бокалы?

— Без понятия. Последнее, что я помню, как ты швырнул их куда-то в сторону, — Кью аккуратно прикурил сначала одну сигарету, потом другую. В это же время Элиот отпил прямо из бутылки и передал ее Квентину, забирая у того сигарету. Как только обмен был совершен, но еще до того, как они откинулись обратно на спинку дивана, их губы соприкоснулись в быстром, но мягком поцелуе.

Вот что так поражало Марго в их отношениях. Элиот и Квентин касались друг друга постоянно. Словно это было еще одним способом дышать. Они целовались, когда соглашались в чем-то, обнимались после споров, переплетали руки, если кому-то из них было грустно. Казалось, что больше нет просто Квентина, как и не существует больше просто Элиота. Есть только два органично соединившихся и переплетенных человека. Это было прекрасно, Марго не могла с собой ничего поделать, кроме как признать сей поразительный факт.

— И что вы здесь делаете, сладкие вы мои алкоголики? — с приподнятой бровью спросила Марго, глядя как Эл делает глубокую затяжку, а Кью — очередной глоток.

— Пьем, — буркнул Квентин и затянулся сигаретой.

— Это понятно, а повод? — осторожно продолжила Джулия и сразу улыбнулась, стоило лицу Квентина просветлеть словно небо после грозы.

— День памяти и листьев! — продекларировал громко Элиот, поднимая руку вверх, чтобы уже через секунду забрать бутылку у Кью и приложиться к горлышку губами. — Ежегодный, всегда блестящий и обычно довольно незатратный в денежном плане праздник.

— Ну, я никогда о таком блядском празднике не слышала. А ты, дорогуша? — повернулась к Джулии Марго, на что та в ответ пожала плечами. Кью захихикал.

— Потому что это праздник двух стариков из прошлого, вот вы и не слышали, — улыбнулся он простодушно и в очередной раз забрал бутылку из рук Элиота. Тот при передаче только поцеловал его пальцы. Марго почувствовала, как что-то в груди отозвалось на это прикосновение.

— И что вы вспоминаете во время этого дня?

— Сначала мы вспоминали вас, потом Ариэль. — В сигаретном дыме казалось, что глаза Элиота слезятся.

— Она его и придумала. Говорила: «Есть время скорбеть, а есть — собирать опавшие листья». Ей казалось, что раз оба процесса наполнены тоской, то стоит совместить, — Квентин дернул уголком рта и вытер мокрую дорожку со щеки. Рука Элиота на спинке дивана переместилась ему на шею и принялась перебирать волосы Кью. — Тедди лет после десяти всегда убирал листья с мозаики сам.

— О, но в начале он только наводил больше беспорядка, — заметил Элиот. На лицах у обоих застыло ностальгическое выражение, казалось, что они вовсе не здесь, а где-то в далеком месте, где были выцветшие осенние листья и яркая мозаика под ногами.

Джулия дотронулась до плеча Марго и протянула ей уже открытую новую бутылку вина. В глазах у нее стояли непролитые слезы, что было не так уж сложно понять. Здесь, в этой комнате рвалось само мироздание, предметы двоились, люди рассыпались на осколки, и отовсюду были видны отражения того, чего в реальности вроде бы не существовало. На диване перед ними сидели и старики, и молодые люди. Они были так знакомы Марго и Джулии, но при этом казались абсолютными чужаками со своей сложной, но интересной историей жизни. То была история чувств, застывшая в прошлом, любовь, принесенная в настоящее. Все в этой комнате заставляло Марго расчувствоваться, и она поддалась течению, отпила вина и откинулась на диванные подушки.

— Не расскажете нам? — почти что шепотом попросила Джулия. Марго кивнула и наконец перехватила вечно скользящий взгляд Элиота. Тот улыбался так, как она никогда не видела. Словно солнце грело его изнутри.

— Конечно, вы ведь были изначальной причиной дня памяти и листьев, — Кью затушил сигарету, опустил пустую бутылку вина на пол и положил руку поверх ладони Элиота. Пальцы их переплелись, взгляды ненадолго встретились. Кью продолжил. — Когда-то давно мы так тосковали по вам, что порой это становилось невыносимо. Мы ссорились, не могли продолжать собирать мозаику. Те дни были мучительны… Но когда Ариэль столкнулась в первый раз с этой ситуацией, она…

Кью вздохнул, да так и замер. И просто сжал пальцы Элиота. Тот легко продолжил, как само собой разумеющееся.

— В такие дни с утра она кидала в нас наши вещи, ставила на стол горячую кашу с ягодами и потом делала вид, что нас не существует как отдельных личностей. Если она обращалась к одному, значит она обращалась и ко второму. Она обезличивала и сливала нас в одно и отказывалась называть по именам, пока мы не прекращали свою грызню.

— А потом, как-то раз, когда я в тоске убирал листья, а Эл грустно на меня глазел, она предложила устроить передышку, расстелить на мозаике пледы и выпить вина, — Кью широко растянул губы в улыбке и переглянулся с Элиотом. Они выглядели такими счастливыми, что Марго и сама радостно улыбнулась. — Нам это здорово помогло на самом деле. Плюс через девять месяцев родился Тедди, поэтому праздник общим решением был превращен в традицию.

Элиот вдруг рассмеялся и, покачивая головой, призвал магией еще бутылку. Оба не произнесли ни слова, пока не сделали по глотку.

— Я не то чтобы хотела сунуть нос не в свои дела, но… Кто из вас был женат на Ариэль? — Марго не могла сдержаться, просто не могла.

— Я, — кивнул Кью, но тут же ехидно усмехнулся. — Но мы с Элом тоже смогли сочетаться браком.

— В тот момент мы оба все еще оставались королями Филлори. Мы могли выбрать себе как жену, так и мужа, — Эл усмехнулся, глядя на их с Джулией шокированные лица.

— Ариэль иногда на поздних сроках беременности нарекала нас «правителями» и отсылала прочь то одного, то второго за персиками и сливами, — Кью с улыбкой покачал головой и снова посмотрел на Элиота. — Иногда мне казалось, что она просто уставала смотреть на наши взволнованные рожи.

— Точно уставала, мы же вечно носились за ней как ужаленные.

После секундного молчания Кью продолжил.

— Когда ее не стало, мы решили не забывать праздник. Да и Тедди так вспоминал маму, которую плохо знал.

— Он всегда был на нее похож, когда топал ногой и требовал нас вести себя прилично, — улыбнулся Эл, на что уже Квентин притянул его ладонь к губам и запечатлел на костяшках легкий поцелуй.

Джулия рядом хрипло вздохнула и отпила большой глоток из бутылки. Квентин взглянул на нее немного по-отчески.

— Не стоит думать, что все было плохо или грустно. Просто жизнь. Сумасшедше долгая и прекрасная жизнь, — Квентин немного помолчал. — Вот мы и решили сегодня вспомнить ту самую жизнь, Ариэль, Тедди и его жену Тессу, наших внуков.

— Какой он был, Тедди? — Марго не понимала, почему продолжает, но ей хотелось стать кем-то, с кем они могли разделить все это бремя воспоминаний. Они так долго были без нее. Или Джулии. Теперь пришло им время быть с Квентином и Элиотом.

— Бесконечно упрямый, бесконечно терпеливый. Немного бестолковый, когда дело касалось чувств. Но в смысле коммерческой жилки — просто гений, — Элиот вновь раскурил сигарету, на сей раз одну на двоих с Кью, и после затяжки протянул ее вслепую налево. Кью легко подхватил и тоже глубоко затянулся. — А еще я никогда не видел столь убежденного гетеросексуала.

— Ох, черт возьми, да, мы вырастили самого гетересексуального ребенка во всем Филлори, — Квентин казался шокированным даже сейчас. — Конечно, он не был гомофобом или вроде того, но я каждый раз диву давался.

— Что-то с чем-то! — хихикнул Элиот. — Тесса однажды даже сказала мне, что поначалу не верила, что его вырастила пара мужчин.

— Но ничего, зато внуков этот упрямец нам не испортил, — пробормотал с теплой усмешкой Кью. Оба снова сделали по глотку.

— Я так понимаю, настала пора секции про внуков, — усмехнулась Марго. 

Время тянулось и тянулось, утопая в атмосфере домашнего уюта и спокойствия. На часах давно было за полночь, сигаретный дым уже даже не резал глаза, а уходить не хотелось. Под боком было плечо Джулии, но Марго не стала отодвигаться. Внутри билось желание продлить это чувство сопричастности, что они разделяли в последнее время частенько.

— У нас было трое внуков, наша принцесса Илия, самая чудесная девочка в мире, — Квентин взмахнул рукой, словно показывал ее. В глазах его отражалось бесконечное тепло.

— А еще близнецы Элиот-младший и Квентин-младший, — продолжил Эл с ухмылкой, и Джулия подавилась вином.

— Вы, блядь, должно быть шутите, — шокировано пробормотала Марго, на что Квентин расхохотался.

— Это все, что вам нужно знать про Тедди. Вбил в себе голову, что назовет сыновей в нашу честь, да так его никто переубедить и не смог. Самый упрямый мальчишка в мире, — прошептал Кью, поворачивая голову к Элиоту. Тот встретил его взгляд, да так они и замерли.

— Каждый год он обязательно приезжал на день памяти и листьев, брал старую метлу и подметал мозаику, — тихо выдохнул Элиот, все также не отворачиваясь от Кью. — Все уже садились за стол, а он подметал.

— И после мозаику собирать было одно удовольствие, — пробормотал Кью.

Комнату накрыла тишина. Не напряженная или мрачная, просто тишина. Словно вдалеке слышалось шуршание листьев, вино согревало грудь, ночь текла медленно, без спешки. Марго переглянулась с Джулией. Несколько мгновений они делили знание, что родилось у них буквально сейчас, давали ему просочиться вглубь, укрепиться.

Когда они повернулись на тихое шуршание, то увидели, как Элиот протягивает руку Кью, слегка склонившись в поклоне.

А потом был танец, тихий голос Элиота, еле слышно напевающий одному ему понятную мелодию, и хриплый, почти позабытый всеми, смех Кью.

Потом был день памяти и листьев. Потом была жизнь.


End file.
